Acolyte
Acolyte is senior officer and first mate of Indestructible and lord of Swab My Deck. Biography Acolyte became a pirate in July of '06 and went jobbing after friends told him he should. He jobbed with the crew Dark Seas, where he met a nice lass by the name of Blackcat. After he joined her crew, he slowly worked his way up through the ranks. Soon enough after he gained emotional feelings for Blackcat, her boyfriend Pegno showed up. After Pegno's and Acolyte's big argument it was agreed that it was not in Acolyte's place to do so. After that they created a flag named The Brotherhood Of Dragons. Acolyte met a pirate named Kworksneggar, who convinced his crew that they needed a new flag, one that would be renowned enough. So with elbow grease, Blackcat, Pegno, Kworksneggar, Bboysmaster and Acolyte created the Dragon Slayers. Acolyte was king for over a month, with the help of Robunmas advising him. After the creation of Dragon Slayers, Acolyte and Blackcat got into a feud over the dumbest of things, then eventually Acolyte snapped and quit Puzzle Pirates for a three month period, before 2006 ended. Now Acolyte returned and works mercilessly for captain Trivalse (formerly Kworksneggar). December '07 he played under the flag of SotF or Sins of the Flesh, the crew Double or Nothing, Under captain Zemperdum, His best mate Paigeous offered since her sister Sooziejunior was turned away by somebody.. Acolyte served Blackcat again in the spring of '08 under Eternal Dragons. She returned to bring together the entire army of Dragons; Pegno, Robunmas, Blackcat, Acolyte, Katej, Squishat, Wia (Now Zual). Acolyte is working togethor with the Queen of Dragon Slayers, Goldblend, to attempt to help them move forward into the top 10. Rejoining in June of '08, he came back to realize his fortune had vanished due to a mysterious hacker. He went back to serve the newly appointed king of Tigersharks, Mschmchr. After a feud and realizing that Mschmchr was not running it properly, he left and joined Dragon Booty under Captain Yarrh, and followed Senior Officer Dollybelle to her new name, Trilian, and to her new flag Dragon's Blood. After several events, Acolyte finally reached the rank of SO. That was followed shortly by Trilian's marriage to him. On September 11th, 2008, at 11:32PM GMT Trilian and Acolyte exchanged vows and rings within Edgar's Choice Isle. After several vacations and leaving he settled in Saints and Sinners for a year as Royal and the main recruiter and was Admiral of Saints and Sinners for the Paihia Defense blockades. After losing the 2nd blockade he left once more and focused on his real life. Next year, Summer of 2010. He returned and quickly went to join Trilian and his old friend Melany in Shakedown and Securely Fastened. Then he met his new best friend, Dezman and quickly became quick friends. Eventually after building up his own stats and bonds with old friends like Vernj and Cappin. He forged his own crew. Named Indestructible. After 4 years he finally created his own crew and in under 2 weeks his crew reached Illustrious and 50 members. Him and Dezman are now a great force and reached the 9th most powerful crew in the ocean in Record time. Quickly after he was promoted to Royal in Securely Fastened, yet again in charge of Recruitment.